Elincia/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Elincia (Path of Radiance) Summoned * "My name is Elincia Ridell Crimea, daughter of King Ramon of Crimea. Pleased to make your acquaintance." Home * "I've come so far since my time at the royal villa thanks to my lord Ike and the others." * "I'm the daughter of Ramon, king of Crimea. People may call me princess, but... Ah, no, it's nothing... Forgive me." * "You may be surprised to learn I'm a skilled pegasus rider. My pegasus belonged to my great-grandmother. * "I suspect our journeys have left you worn out. When that happens, be sure to make it known. You can rely on us as we rely on you." * "I'm quite good at cooking and other household chores, I'll have you know. Hm? That doesn't seem very princess-like to you? Haha! You're not the first one to say so." * "My name is Elincia. Might you be Kiran? I've come at the request of Friend." (Greeting from friend) * "I spent most of my life living at the mercy of circumstance. I was never able to relieve my own uneasiness. However, traveling with my lord Ike and the others, and spending time here... It's allowed me to see a clearing picture of what it is I need to do. My power alone is not enough to accomplish anything. However, if my rising up will help other people... If it will help even a little, then that is the path I choose for myself. I no longer have doubt about that." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "Could I perhaps ask for your help in practicing in battle? I must do my fair share out there." * "Would you mind if I stayed here longer? I won't be a bother." * "I believe in you, no matter what may come." * *giggle* * "My full name is Elincia Ridell Crimea, and I am the daughter of King Ramon of Crimea." * "I will be forever grateful to my lord Ike and the other mercenaries." * " *sigh* Crimea...land of my birth, land that made me...who I am today..." * "Oh... I'm... I'm sorry. I ought to stay on guard for any sort of surprise attack." Map * "Always." * "Off I go." * "Of course." Level Up * "I'll do my very best to rise to meet everyone else." (5-6 stats up) * "I'm doing my best to learn what I can, little by little." (3-4 stats up) * "I'm sorry if I couldn't quite live up to your expectations." (1-2 stats up) * "Thank you for granting me this gift. From the bottom of my heart." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "A thrashing for you!" * "Truly sorry!" * "You musn't!" * "We will fight if we must!" Defeat * "My friends..." Elincia (Festival in Hoshido) Summoned * "I am Elincia, daughter of King Ramon of Crimea. Hm? My outfit comes as a surprise to you? This is actually sacred garb for a festival." Home * "This yukata is so easy to move in, not to mention nice and cool. But... Do you happen to know if I'm wearing it properly?" * "One day, I hope to hold a festival just like this in Crimea. One that will bring everyone together in joy." * "What is it that starts war? Perhaps it all stems from a fear of different cultures or ways of thinking..." * "I've never danced a foreign dance before. Its moves are so unique. But I'm still not quite getting them right... Would you mind practicing with me?" * "My father was troubled endlessly by how baseless assumptions can lead to discrimination against other lands. I'm certain there is a role I can play to end such atrocities as well..." * "I come with an invitation to the summer festival from my lord Friend." (Greeting from friend) * "Have you taken time to look upon the smiling faces of those participating in the summer festival? What we should fight to protect is not history or kingdoms but those smiling citizens. Taking part in this festival, having the chance to dance with everyone, has reaffirmed my resolve to fight. I know not what storms may come in the future, but I'll never hesitate to raise my weapon for my people. Once peace has been restored, let's dance together again. Hand in hand, my lord Kiran." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "The dance of Hoshido!" * "Let's do our best." * "A-one, A-two... Wh-whoa, eek! Oh, I'm so sorry. I tripped over my own feet. This dance is not as easy as it looks..." * "I have never been a particularly skilled dancer, so I must practice often to make up for that." * "This outfit was a gift... It's a symbol of Hoshido's friendship." * "If you strive to learn all you can about another kingdom, you are sure to find common ground." * "If you have some time... Would you join me for a dance?" Map * "Understood." * "A festival!" * "I shall dance." Level Up * "It seems my training has borne fruit. I feel so accomplished!" (5-6 stats up) * "I think I'm finally getting used to this dance's motions." (3-4 stats up) * "Perhaps I'm still too self-conscious about this dance..." (1-2 stats up) * "Thank you for this. I'll do all I can to help you." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "I must dance!" * "Watch me dance!" * "I only learned by watching." * "To our friendship!" Defeat * "The last dance..." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes